


【双子虫花】成双

by 9_hhh



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【双子虫花】成双

车轱辘顺着青色的石板路一路西行，来到伦敦最富盛名的苏豪区。这架马车尤为宽大，棕红色的车身刚打过蜡，在阳光下油光锃亮，以赤金涂料勾勒出的麦穗缠绕字母W的图案，低调蛰伏在车门右下角，隐隐散发奢华光彩。虽然再无其他彰显身份的装饰，但明眼人一看就知道，这是Winklevoss家族的纹章。尽管希腊街上也住了不少有钱人，与Winklevoss却是不可同日而语的。他们是真正的名门望族，整个伦敦首屈一指的大人物。

“吁——”随着车夫扯动缰绳，两匹矫健骏马打着响鼻原地踏动几步，渐渐停下来。希腊街不算窄的马路顿时被堵得严严实实。

车夫恭敬地替主人打开车门。首先亮相的是Tyler Winklevoss，他踏着脚凳走下来时不小心踩到泥坑里了，年轻的贵族“啧”了一声，甩了甩被泥浆溅到的皮靴，说道，“应该让Eduardo早点搬离这儿的。”

“好啊，只要你能说服他，我求之不得。”紧跟在后面的Cameron Winklevoss是Tyler的双胞胎哥哥，因为有了弟弟的前车之鉴，他成功避开了脚边的“陷阱”，得以体面地走下马车。

两位长相几乎一摸一样又生得同样高大威猛的金发青年甫一现身，就吸引了周围所有的眼球，少女们春心大动，绯红了双颊，凑在一起窃窃私语，但他们如若未闻，迈着相同频率的步伐，径直向前，来到一栋三层建筑前。

Tyler刚抬起手，门就从里面打开了。

“你们迟到了。”Eduardo双手叉腰，眉峰飞扬，一副兴师问罪的架势，但嗔怒的表情非但没有威慑力，倒让他娇艳的脸庞平添几分俏丽的色彩来。

Cameron从马甲口袋掏出怀表看了一眼，道歉说，“晚了五分钟，是我们的错。”

Tyler已经迫不及待环上他纤细的腰肢，“都怪这里路太窄，有心想快一些，偏偏马蹄子都甩不开。”

Eduardo不理会他的抱怨，扭了两下，从男人健硕的怀抱挣脱出来，催促道，“别闹，趁Sean不在，抓紧时间啦。”

谁都知道希腊街巷尾的Parker家是干什么勾当的，家主Sean Parker借由房屋出租的名义招揽Omega从事皮肉生意；这不奇怪，在伦敦城里，起码有五分之一的Omega通过卖淫来维持生计，尤其这里是苏豪区，几乎每个路口都能看到流莺在拉客。他们有一些在室外偏僻的角落，就会堂而皇之撩起裙摆或脱下裤子，露出白花花的屁股，供客人享用，结束了只需要付上几枚零钱即可。

像Sean这样有能力租下一栋房子开妓院的老鸨，已属于佼佼者。即便如此，Eduardo这般绝色的美人出现在这儿，仍然显得格格不入。今年的《考文特花园哈利品花谱》手册是这样评价Eduardo的，“如果您以为他蜂蜜色的双眸已经足够甜蜜动人，那您定没尝过他玫瑰色的吻，他唇瓣间幽兰的气息能让人忘却一切烦恼，但我不建议您长时间封住他的双唇，因为那样就会错过无数贴心情话，他的聪慧擅言时常能令人惊叹与欣喜。”

没人会质疑Eduardo应该被贵族豢养，成为某人专属的金丝雀，从而摆脱下等娼妓的命运，其实只要他点头，自然有大把的人会抢着替他赎身，眼前的Winklevoss兄弟首当其冲便会乐意至极，只是谁让Sean掌握着他的命门呢。

Eduardo有一个失散多年的弟弟，他曾经的名字已经不重要了，在Eduardo找到他的时候，他叫做Peter Parker。Sean救下了在街头险些被人糟蹋的Eduardo，把他带回自己的住处——那时候他还没有能力承担希腊街的租金，房子潮湿阴暗又狭小，手上也才2个姑娘。他收留Eduardo当然不是出于好心.....好吧，也许有那么一点不忍心的成分在里头，毕竟Eduardo哭起来的样子看上去楚楚可怜，不过Sean不是慈善家，尤其当Eduardo提出要带走Peter时，Sean怎么可能会同意。开什么玩笑，当年要是没有他，Peter早就冻死在12月的伦敦街头了，他把这倒霉孩子捡回来，好吃好喝地供着，就是等将来有朝一日Peter长大了，能卖个好价钱。

Eduardo可以选择自己走，想带走Peter，绝对不行。其实像Sean这样的人精，早在Eduardo下决心之前，就料定他不会丢下弟弟独自离开。和年幼的Peter不同，Eduardo看起来是上过学的，在当今社会，只有乡绅或更高阶层的孩子才有资格接受教育，搞不好他们还是哪个落魄贵族家的少爷呢。Sean想要把Eduardo收入囊中，以他的容貌和品行，可以帮助Sean快速在伦敦站稳脚跟，就连他的年龄也是刚刚好，正是Omega娇艳欲滴的好时候。

Eduardo把Winklevoss兄弟领上二楼，Peter正在客厅里弹钢琴。他穿着考究面料的套装，坐姿优雅，腰背像水杉一样纤细挺拔，十根青葱手指在黑白琴键上翻飞跳跃，流畅悦耳的音符随着他的动作连成美妙的乐曲，引得旁人驻足聆听。

“哇哦，又一个Dudu。”Tyle叫着Eduardo的花名感慨一声。

“才不是呢。”Eduardo狠狠拧了一把Tyle的腰，朝里头扬了扬下巴，然后向兄弟俩介绍，“我的弟弟Peter，快16岁了，至今还没被人动过呢。Sean打算在他生日那天举行拍卖会来出售他的初夜，我是不会让他得逞的，谁知道那场拍卖会引来什么变态。”Eduardo抿住唇，似乎被勾起了某些不愉快的往事，但又不动声色地隐去了，他睨了双胞胎一眼，“看在你们还算绅士的份上，便宜你们了，要是让Peter感到不舒服，以后就别想再上我的床。”

Tyler笑着亲他，“这么不放心弟弟，那就一起来啊。”

Eduardo任凭他揉了一会自己的身体，才拍开那双狎昵的手，“你胃口是不是大了点？今天的主角是Peter，他是第一次，我可不想一下子让他见识得太多。”

“不想让他见识太多，还把我和Cam一起叫来？”

“说得好像我叫得动你们其中一个似的？你们就像连体婴一样。”

“那是我和Cam感情好。”

“我和Peter感情也好，所以你不许欺负他。”

“Ty。”“哥哥？”两个声音同时响起，打断了他们幼稚的斗嘴。

Eduardo抛下Tyler，走向自己的弟弟，“技艺越发精进了。”

“嗯，要不然怎么对得起你为我交的那些昂贵的学费呢。”Peter站了起来，朝Eduardo微笑。在他走近时搂住他的腰，将亲吻落在他的唇间。

Peter从小便喜欢吃Eduardo嘴上香甜的胭脂，慢慢出落成少年也一样天真烂漫，从不避讳与哥哥亲密接触，Eduardo虽然有心要拉开距离，却是拗不过Peter的坚持，时间一长，他也就懒得再计较了。

两个各有风情又同样颠倒众生的Omega在自己面前深情热吻，Tyler忍不住滑动喉结，咽下一口唾沫星子，Cameron倒还是一贯的镇定自若，倚墙抱臂站立，视线始终凝聚在其中一人身上。

直到连Eduardo都觉得这个吻有些过分了，推开Peter，斜眼勾出一缕如丝媚波，“我们说好的，搭上Winklevoss这趟车，Sean也不至于太生气。”

Peter用手揩去哥哥嘴角的潮湿，侧脸枕进他颈窝，红着脸微微颔首。

***

事态的发展有些出乎Eduardo预料。Winklevoss兄弟是他最绅士也最体贴的金主，他的本意是想让Peter第一次不至于太过辛苦，尝过甜头也就不会害怕那档子事了，但他没想到率先被侵犯的会是他自己。他被Cameron反绞着双手紧箍在怀里，外套早就不翼而飞，马甲和衬衫完全敞开着，Tyler引导Peter抚摸他裸露的胸膛，弟弟指腹与自己皮肤接触的感觉，让Eduardo胸口浮起一片片细小颗粒。

“摸摸看，Dudu这里最敏感了。”Tyle带着Peter的手揉捏Eduardo平滑肌肤上两颗凸起的肉粒，“只要碰乳头，他就很容易湿润。”

“啊——”Eduardo叫了一声，扭动着想躲，身后Cameron的束缚却没有那么容易挣脱。

“Cam，放开我。”他回头朝相对年长的Alpha露出讨饶的眼神，他总是更容易心软一些。

Cameron不为所动，他低头封住Eduardo送上来的红唇，与此同时用一只手钳住Eduardo的双手手腕，另一只手解开他裤子的扣子，掌心向内由腰封的地方往里探了进去。

“唔......嗯！”Eduardo扭得更加厉害了，从外面看，他的裤裆被撑得鼓起一块，身体无法遏制的颤抖着，随着那只手的移动，他的腰明显软了下来，整个人像是无力站稳般依着身后壮硕的男人，气息也变得急促。

Peter盯着哥哥被人玩弄的样子，明明没有裸露多少肌肤，却异常的色情，被塞了一只手掌进去的档部无规律的起伏，听着哥哥愉悦的喘息声，Peter不自觉加重了手上的力道，让两颗肉粒变得充血涨大。

“我想看。”他直白地说。

他们把Eduardo转移到了床上——那张Sean为了娼妓接客准备的铺着干净床单的大床上。Eduardo先是长裤被剥下来，Cameron那只在他下身作乱的手现出了具体的形状，隔着薄薄亵裤，Peter可以看出Cameron是如何揉握Eduardo的阴茎与囊袋，但更多就见识不到了，也许他还探到了神秘的双丘之间，因为Eduardo内裤已经被弄湿，白色的布料洇出一滩深色的水迹。

“都脏了，快帮他脱下来吧。”说话的是Tyler，伸出手的那个却是Peter，然后Eduardo就被脱光了，他双腿被人向两边扯开，露出通往天堂的幽径。

“不不，Peter别看......”Eduardo感到无比难堪。他的身体已经很习惯做这些事，但这不代表他乐意被一直尊重着他的弟弟亲眼看到他的所作所为。尽管他们心里都清楚，这只是一层毫无疑义的遮羞布。

见他一副仍旧被蒙在鼓里的样子，Cameron好心解答，“你难道没发现小家伙觊觎你很久了吗？”

Eduardo睁大因快感不自觉眯起的眼睛，“什么？”

Tyler笑着说，“你以为是自己找上我们的，其实Peter早在你之前就和我们约定好了。”

他把Eduardo自以为还是纯真无邪的胞弟推到他面前。没过多久，Eduardo的膝盖就因腿间活动的手指而颤抖，那双手抚摸他大腿内侧的肌肤又抓着揉搓了几把他的阴茎，最后来到他的隐秘之所。明明动作很生涩，却让Eduardo难以自制，因为那双手属于他的弟弟Peter。

Peter的手指碰到了他褶皱的肉口，那个小嘴肉眼可见地抽缩了一下。

“瞧，你哥哥是不是很敏感。”Tyler含笑的声音里饱含戏谑。

“呀，已经流水了。”Peter小声惊呼。

“啊，停下来，不要再......”Eduardo话说到一半，就被一阵激烈的快感击中，以至于话音变得破碎，Peter把手指塞进了他屁股里。接着，他感到一双更为粗大的手加入了Peter，连续戳刺他神经分布密集的下体。

“我刚说什么来着。”Tyler在Peter耳边鼓吹，“你可以再用力点，他承受得住。”

Cameron把Eduardo由于汗湿逐渐下滑的身体往上提了提，继续锁进怀里，“你不是要手把手教Peter这些吗？这样的教学不符合你的心意？”

Eduardo完全说不出话来了，他所有的感官都集中到了下半身那个受到攻击的肉洞。

他的弟弟像小动物似地在他身上乱拱，手上的动作却一点都不留情，湿热的黏膜被抻开，指尖骚刮柔嫩的肠道，他拔出来再刺进去，反复几次，搅得肉道发出咕啾的水声，“里面好滑，好舒服。”

这句话引起Eduardo极度的羞耻，他呜咽着睫毛煽动，又被手指操得字不成句，“你......啊！干嘛要这样......”

Peter仰起头，眼睛里全是热忱，“我想这么做很久了。哥哥，要不是我的缘故，你早就能在Winklevoss先生们的帮助下脱离Sean了对吗？”他凑上去，急促的呼吸都喷在Eduardo凹陷的锁骨上，“我知道，你留在这里纯粹就是为了照看我，包括盯着我学钢琴，教我朗诵诗歌，把我培养得像个上流社会的少爷。其实有什么用，这不过是便宜了Sean，让他能把我卖出更高的价钱罢了。有一天我忽然想到，一直被你们安排得明明白白的我，为什么不能自己掌握一回主动权？”

Eduardo对他有这样的想法感到震惊，更让他难以忍受的是Peter此刻饱含情欲的触碰，哪怕不久之前他们才接吻过，但知道弟弟对自己有非分的想法后，Eduardo只想躲开。

“我主动找上兄弟二人，和他们达成共识，我帮他们独占你，当然不是白出力的，作为条件，我也要尝一尝你的滋味。”

Peter的唇一寸寸向下，在Eduardo平坦的腹部落下无数个吻，“Alpha真好，是Alpha的话，就能在哥哥里面播种，让哥哥怀孕了吧，我想喝哥哥的奶水。”

他挤压Eduardo的乳肉，再用手指扯着他的奶头往外拉，就好像真的想从里面榨出乳汁一般。Eduardo想逃，一往后退就把自己送进Cameron的怀抱。Cameron接替了Peter玩弄起Eduardo白嫩的胸脯，Peter继续下移，一口含住哥哥已然挺立的阴茎。

“不，不要......”Eduardo尖叫起来，他屁股里插着Tyler的手指，胸膛被Cameron掌握着，阴茎在Peter口中，身上三个最敏感的地方同时遭到不同的人亵玩，他快要疯了，拼命甩动脑袋拒绝，没人理会他，他们在品尝嘴边的美味，尤其是Peter，他吃得卖力，又吸又吮，很快，Eduardo就经受不住刺激，射在了亲弟弟的嘴里。

Peter咽下了他的白浊，感觉身上热得受不了，Eduardo动情的味道让他也要跟着发情了。

“哥哥，哥哥......”他难耐扭动身体。

Tyler发现了他的异样，拔出Eduardo体内的手指，把Peter掀翻在床上，Omega的反应还很青涩，却也坦率，他拉过Tylet两根濡湿的手指放进自己嘴里，品尝哥哥的滋味，还发出满足的啧啧声。Tyler顿时有些口干舌燥，他脱下来Peter的裤子，用才操过他兄长的手指塞进他的处女穴。

“啊！”骤然的刺激让Peter忍不住叫了出来。

Eduardo听到弟弟的声音本能看向那里，Cameron趁着这个机会，抬高他的臀，将阴茎朝着毫无防备的穴眼一举插了进去。Eduardo仰头，浑身滚过一阵触电般的战栗。Cameron故意让Eduardo背贴着他坐在他怀里，用小儿把尿的姿势向Peter打开两条丰美的大腿。

“看到了吗，Peter。Alpha就是这样干Omega的。”他说。

Peter眼下正骑在Tyler的两根手指头上，喘得厉害，他伸手抚摸Eduardo绷紧的穴口，那里的褶皱已经全部被展平，像被瓶盖塞紧的瓶口一样没有一丝缝隙。Eduardo嘤咛一声，拧紧的眉头如同正承受着巨大的痛苦。

“别看Dudu这样，他其实很能吃，曾经同时吞下过我和Cam两个人的东西。”Tyler在Peter耳边调笑，“我本来以为他会受伤，结果并没有，那种窒息般的紧致滋味，我至今都在回味。”

Peter因他的话不自觉缩了一下下半身，把手指带进了更深的地方。

“啧，也是个能吃的主。”Tyler感叹。

Peter看着自己的哥哥被人操干，那张在他面前总是端庄文雅的脸现出迷离的色彩。

真的有那么舒服吗？Peter茫然地想。他没有意识到，在Tyler的引导下，他逐渐跪趴在了床上。看着眼前湿糜的水穴，他情不自禁伸手去摸，柔软的肛口被粗硬的肉刃撑得鼓鼓囊囊，他周围摸了一圈想沿着缝隙塞进去。

“Peter！不要......”Eduardo抗拒着，乱蹬的小腿差点踢到弟弟，同时他的挣扎也让体内的性器进入到了前所未有的深度，Cameron鼓胀的囊袋紧贴着他的臀尖肉，耻毛摩得他细嫩的股缝生疼，最要命的是那根勃发的硬物抵住肠道敏感的那点死命钻凿。

Eduardo梗着脖子，口水顺着半张的嘴角躺下，光彩照人的双眼连焦距都失去了，仅剩下沉迷欲望的无措和无助，被托高的腿无意识的抽搐，足趾在空中蜷缩起来。

“你的抚摸让他潮吹了。”Cameron浑厚的声音在身边响起。

Peter感到缝隙里渗出些许湿润，哥哥的汁水连阴茎都堵不住了，他就着黏液把手指挤进去。Eduardo猛烈弹了一下，立刻又瘫软下来，紧贴着身后的Alpha一动不动。Peter抚摸他沉浸在余韵中尚未平息痉挛的肠道，再一点一点向里，找到一块略微粗糙的凹陷。

“啊——”Eduardo从失神中醒来，发出绵长的呻吟，Peter碰到了他的生殖腔入口。

年纪更小的Omega带着好奇用指尖挑开入口瓣膜，刺进哥哥最神秘的产道。他感到里面更潮湿也更温暖，他稍稍动一下就能换来哥哥破碎的呻吟和剧烈的颤抖。Peter胸腔涨热得几乎疼痛，心跳疯狂跳动，扬起脸与Eduardo接吻，Eduardo顺从的张开嘴，任凭弟弟的舌头探入自己口腔。

在Peter身后一直没什么动静的Tyler这时摸上了他早就被情欲刺激得没什么力气的腰，“自己都湿得一塌糊涂了，还想着要操哥哥，贪心的小东西。”

他从后面插入了Peter。

Peter之前没有经过太多扩张，又是第一次，被粗大火热的异物贯穿到底，瞬间发出了一声尖叫。

“你轻一点，别让他难受！”Eduardo到底还是心疼他的弟弟。他伸手抚摸Peter可怜的皱成一团小脸。

“哥哥，亲亲我。”其实Peter并没有多疼，他湿得太厉害了，有足够的淫液作为润滑。但Eduardo紧张自己的样子让他忍不住撒娇。Eduardo体恤地凑上去，四片柔软唇又贴到了一起，他们在各自Alpha的操干下吻得难分难舍，呻吟都融化在了对方嘴里。

片刻后，双生子默契十足地拉开黏在一起的Omega们，一人一个拥入怀中，在他们意识还不清醒时，分开两双同样修长的腿，把他们钉在自己的阴茎上。

“啊，哥哥！哥哥......”Peter坐在Tyler身上起伏颠簸，正被陌生而激烈的快感侵蚀，从未有过的经历促使他本能向亲人求助。

Eduardo想向他伸出手，但生殖腔遭到Cameron性器的占领，眼前如同蒙了层纱，连基本的视物都做不到，也没法顾及弟弟了。

此起彼伏的喘息和肉体拍打声在房间里响起，Winklevoss兄弟尽情享用两具美妙绝伦的肉体。Peter很快被干到了高潮，他呻吟着一股一股地射精，用初尝人事的后穴吹出潮液。Eduardo由于之前已经射过一次，这一轮的性事就变得格外漫长。

他被Cameron紧紧圈在怀里，看着眼前淫乱的景象，让他想起自己初次遇到Cameron时的情形。

Eduardo第一次见到Cameron是在他的初夜拍卖会上，那晚对他来说并不是什么美好的回忆，至少前半段不是。Sean为了给自己打响知名度，不惜砸重金在黄金广场租借了一晚的豪华别墅，他让Eduardo站在灯火通明的大厅内，两侧盘旋而上的楼梯上站满了出价的有钱人。有一个富商对Eduardo势在必得，他粗短的十根手指头上戴着8枚黄金戒指，每次出价都会向Sean展示戒面上镶嵌的闪耀而硕大的宝石，被横肉挤压成一条缝的双眼里透露色欲和贪婪，盯着Eduardo看时就像饥饿的土狼瞄准美味的羔羊。Eduardo实在不喜欢那个油腻的中年人，他下意识别开头，Sean却看准时机狠命掐了一把他后颈发热的腺体。

“啊！”Eduardo忍不住叫出了声，肿胀的部位疼得突突直跳。他快要到发情期了，Omega腺体敏感得碰都碰不得，Sean知道，他是故意这么做的。那声媚入骨髓的呻吟为暗潮涌动的大厅成功添了一把明火，本来还装腔作势维持风度的男人们纷纷原形毕露，按耐不住一次次举起手臂，出价声一浪高过一浪，Eduardo的初夜权被炒到了叫人叹为观止的高度，真不敢相信一个下贱的娼妓出卖一夜身体的费用，都快赶上伦敦最高贵的公子或小姐出嫁时的礼金了。

最终，还是那位满肚肥肠的商人拔得头筹。他迈着自以为风度翩翩的步子走下台阶，腆着肚子走到Eduardo身边。

“He's yours，sir.”Sean笑得满面春风，躬身朝他致敬，像极了一个绅士。

Eduardo在群狼环伺的大厅内按耐不住地簌簌发抖，他感觉无法遏制的热度在体内汹涌翻滚，下体难以启齿的孔穴泛出黏腻情潮，他发情了，Eduardo不由自主夹紧双腿。

“Raynald，让我们见识一下。”有人起哄说。

中年富商眯起了本就不大的双眼，用如附骨之蛆般的目光舔遍Eduardo全身，最后不怀好意道，“我想先验一下货。”

Sean微微怔愣一瞬，随后露出了然的笑容，“如你所愿，先生。”

他抓住Eduardo两只手腕，紧紧锁在身后，Eduardo难受地哼了一声，直到一双手开始拆解他的裤子，他才如梦初醒似地挣扎起来。

“不要在这里。”他惊恐地大叫。

“害羞什么，小心肝。”那个商人恶意地对着他耳朵吹气，“让大家看看你值不值得这些钱。”

Eduardo的裤头被解开了，从未示人的下体即将暴露在各种淫邪的目光下，他绝望地闭上了双眼。

“Double。”一个如歌剧男演员般悠扬低沉的嗓音突然从大厅另一头传来，缓解令人窒息的处境。

见风使舵的Sean很快放开Eduardo，将他往边上拖了两步，离开中年商人的掌控，“先生，我没听错吧，请您再说一次。”

“我出刚才翻倍的价格。”

“我反对！”那个商人高声嚷嚷，“拍卖已经结束了。”

“规则由我说了算。”

Sean让Eduardo面对款步朝这边走来的俊逸青年，用食指托起他的下巴，向青年展示Omega美丽的脸庞，“先生，现在他是您的了。”

“哦，他可真英俊，”Sean同时附在Eduardo耳边对他说，“好好享受你的初夜。”

Eduardo刚受过惊吓，又被情欲折磨得双眼模糊，他只看到一个尤为高大的身影，穿着眼下最时髦的深绿色长款外套向他款款走近，装饰在袖口和衣服下摆的金色刺绣在明亮的烛火下晕着一圈奢华的光芒，然后他听见周围响起了窸窸窣窣地响声，“那是Winklevoss家的少爷。”

Winklevoss......Eduardo记住了这个名字。青年从Sean手中接过了Eduardo，对于他身上不正常的热度露出一丝惊讶，接着他对Eduardo说，“别怕，我叫Cameron，我现在带你离开这儿。”

***

Cameron突破了Eduardo的生殖腔入口，把阴茎干到了他的产道里，弹性十足的肉壁一寸寸被撑大，像个肉套子一样紧裹住Alpha就和他身材一般巨硕的性器。Eduardo呻吟着向后仰去，后脑枕在身后男人肌肉结实的肩窝里难受地喘气，Cameron的东西实在太大了，无论做多少次，他都没法一下子适应。

Eduardo吐着舌头娇喘，Cameron双臂环着他，抚摸他的身躯，帮助他放松，亲热地叫他宝贝，慢慢摆动跨部，退出来一点再整根插进去，等Eduardo开始迎合他，才加大幅度，大开大合地操他。

粗长的阴茎造访Omega柔软为他敞开的娇嫩子宫，Eduardo抖得不成样子，在之前的无数次做爱中，不管是Cameron还是Tyler还都没有这样深入过他。

“Cam......我，我会怀孕的......”即使沉浸在情欲中，意识迷离，Eduardo仍不忘提醒。

“那就怀啊，生下来，Dudu生下我的孩子。”Cameron喘着粗气回道。

Eduardo不知道他是说真的还是一时情动，只感到Alpha比平时还要炙热的呼吸喷发在颈间几乎快烫伤他了，抽插的力道和速度也让他头晕目眩，大脑无法理性思考。Omega渴望怀孕的本能使他无比兴奋，紧绞着内壁扭动身体，“射进来，Cam，我要你，给我，全都给我。”

“妖精，你这个要人命的妖精。”Cameron咬牙切齿地说，阴茎根部鼓胀起来，他双手扣住Eduardo的腰，用力把他的身体向下压，隆起生殖结死死嵌进他的宫口。

Eduardo睁着空洞的双眼不停落泪，四肢像是要抓住什么般在半空中胡乱挥舞，前所未有的充盈让他不知所措，悲伤与喜悦共存。一双手帮Cameron一起按住了他，Peter捉住Eduardo的手臂，“哥哥，被操进生殖腔那么舒服吗？你都爽地哭了。”

他握住Eduardo一跳一跳吐着精液的阴茎，上下撸动，Eduardo连大腿都开始痉挛，过载的无法承受的快感使他灵魂仿佛脱离躯体，漂浮于半空，冷眼注视着底下发生的一切。

Tyler又从后方重新欺身过来，掰开Peter粉红如蜜桃一样的臀，露出往外冒着花蜜的小嘴，用阴茎顶住入口翕动松软的嫩肉，缓慢插进去，开始第二轮挞伐。Peter叫了一声，难耐地咬住下唇，搂住同样颤抖的哥哥，一边撒娇似地蹭他肩膀，一边承受身后Alpha的操干。

Cameron已经在Eduardo体内射完了精液，他的生殖结逐渐消退，阴茎也滑出了产道，但Alpha的精力绝不仅于此。Eduardo生殖腔入口的瓣膜因为阴茎的脱出彻底关闭，紧紧锁住雄性留在里面的种子。

“想要交换吗？”Tyler看到哥哥拔出性器便问。

“No.”Cameron异常坚定地拒绝，露出占有欲十足的表情，与Tyler如出一辙的蓝眸中甚至迸射威胁的凶光。

Tyler愣了一下，当初Cameron买下Eduardo的初夜，在之后的一段时间里，两人过得如胶似漆，Cameron不知花了多少代价，说服Sean，独自霸占了无数人等着一亲芳泽的伦敦玫瑰。

为此，Cameron更是搬出了和Tyler共同居住的住所与Eduardo同居。

出于好奇，Tyler拜访了这位对哥哥来说有点特别的情人，令人意外的是，Eduardo似乎根本不知道他的存在，见到Tyler，Eduardo立刻就把他当做了Cameron，他飞扑着迎上来，以一个热情而渴望的吻阻塞了Tyler所有未说出口的话。等到Cameron办完事回家，打开门，正好看到Eduardo双腿大开，赤身裸体骑在Tyler身上的一幕。透明的汁水顺着两人结合的部位淅淅沥沥淌出，Eduardo深陷情欲的焦糖眼在看到Cameron后，由痴迷变成茫然、最后惊恐地低头，像发现怪物一样，难以置信注视着Tyler的脸。

后来，Eduardo便不再专属于Camron，他同样不专属于Winklevoss兄弟，他顺从Sean的安排，开始流连于各种达官贵人的府邸，当然他也不会拒绝Cameron和Tyler的求欢，只要他们付钱，是谁，对他来说都没有这么区别。他把全部的心思都花在了自己的弟弟Peter身上。别爱，Peter，其他什么都好，守着自己的心，别爱任何人。Eduardo呢喃般地一遍遍教导他。

Tyler总是和Cameron一起爬上Eduardo的床，有时轮流来，有时一起上。Cameron从未表示过对Tyler和他分享Eduardo的反对和抗拒，他也只是把Eduardo当作一个再普通不过的，他们兄弟共有的Omega，就像Cameron在遇见Eduardo之前，他们兄弟一直以来习惯的那样。

直到今天，Tyler忽然发现，哥哥对Eduardo的感情是他所陌生的。双胞胎独有的心电感应一下子让他领悟了Cameron一直压抑在心底的情感，莫非他.....打从一开始就爱上了这个Omega？

Eduardo听到交换二字，猛地瑟缩一下，畏惧般把自己更深地藏进Cameron宽厚的怀中，平常在清醒状态下，尚且能通过理智强行遏制住的本能，彻底暴露无遗。

他又是刚被内射过，无论生理上还是心理上，正是最依赖Alpha的时候。Tyler被拒绝也并不恼火，只是自心底油然而生一股奇怪的感觉，从小他就和Cameron喜好相同，他们不会像其他兄弟一样争抢心爱的玩具和食物，他们通常不分彼此，共同分享，也共同探索。Eduardo是出生至今Cameron唯一拒绝与他共享的东西，他更多是觉得好奇。

Tyler怀里有一具与Eduardo相似的肉体，他收敛心思，以一种探索的精神，把Peter压进床褥，跪在他两腿之间，握住他狭窄的胯，用阴茎作为武器，狠狠地开拓他，年幼的Omega啜泣地哭叫着，下意识蹬动颤抖的长腿，他连声音都和Eduardo很像，棉哑、软糯又黏连，哽咽着流泪的样子动人心魄。Tyler夺走了他的处女，如同Cameron在几年前夺走Eduardo的。Omega们的初夜之所以能够卖个好价钱，除了男人天性中对未经染指的猎物有掠夺的本能之外，另一个原因便是，Omega与生俱来便容易臣服于Alpha，初次被占有的滋味尤为让他们刻骨铭心。以后再也没有恩客及得上为他开苞的人来得重要，第一个男人对Omega而言是很特殊的存在。

如果Cameron爱上了Eduardo，那自己会不会爱上Peter？Tyler心存疑惑，将身下那块处女地开垦地越发卖力，Peter被他撞击得噎住了嗓子，可怜无辜地抽泣，底下的小肉嘴撑开到极限，卖力吞咽阴茎，Tyler硬热的肉柱表面覆着了一层他肠道里分泌的液体，过多的汁水在每次抽插时都被带出来一些，黏黏糊糊淋到床单上。Peter腹部酸软酥麻的感觉层层叠加，十根手指紧紧抓着床单。一双比他更宽大的掌心覆盖住了他，用温柔的抚触松开他捏紧的拳头，把手指头一根根塞进他指缝里，同他纠缠地交握。

陌生又激烈的快感席卷Peter，他张着嘴，窒息般地吸气，喉咙里发出无意识的呼唤，“哥...哥......”

“叫我的名字——Tyler。”

“Tyler......”

“很好！”Tyler声音出奇的暗哑，像是刚被辛辣的烈酒彻底冲刷过一遍。他把Peter柔韧纤长的身体紧紧摁在怀里，同时阴茎凿到了最深处。

等到Sean回来的时候，事已成了定局。他手上最有价值的两个Omega，汗水淋漓的胸膛紧贴着互相摩擦，手里捏着对方红嫩挺翘的乳头取乐，时不时交换一个潮湿粘腻的吻。他们各自的屁股里分别插了一根大肉棒，被身后的Alpha操干地向前撞去，带着泣音和欢愉的叫声荡漾在充斥暧昧气味的空气里。

这实在是太超过了，即便是Sean，也在门口僵了足足好几分钟。过了好一会，他才重新找回自己的嗓音，轻咳一声，“先生们，你们破坏了我的规矩。”

“是的。”Cameron回答得毫不在意。他拉过Eduardo，不顾自己还嵌在他身体里，让他旋了个身，面对面搂进怀中，又捞过一旁的衣服遮住他漂亮无暇的裸背。Eduardo因为这个动作忍不住抽搐着漏出一声鼻音。

Tyler也如法炮制护住了Peter，他朝着旁边的柜子一仰下巴，“我们要带走他们，协议已经准备好了。”

“带走他们两个？”Sean走了过去，拿起放在床头柜上的文件，视线终于离开混乱的床铺，投射到纸张上，“哇哦，”他感叹一声，“这可真慷慨。”

“那么你的回答是？”

Sean小心收起了那份价值千金的协议，把它折叠好塞进自己的口袋，然后摊手道，“鉴于目前的情况，以及您二位在伦敦的权势，我想我没有拒绝的资本。”

“算你识相。”Tyler哼了一声。

Cameron同样露出满意的笑，他低头，目光缱绻，虎口揉捏Eduardo汗湿的后颈，像爱人之间互诉衷肠那般对着怀中的Omega说，“这回，不管什么理由，我不允许你再离开我半步。”

-Fin-


End file.
